Dolor, La Recien Llegada
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: ...Como siempre ningun cambio, es otro día perdido, cuando será el día en que alguna cosa cambie... ¡CON EXTRA!
1. Dolor, La Recien Llegada

**Para que no se quemen los ojos leyendo mi capitulo les recomiendo que a su izquierda se haya una "T" y al lado la acompaña una "B" y "s" no lo se si lo encontraran pero el caso que si la encuentran pinchen en la B con eso se agranda la letra y la s la disminuye el constraste que pueden ver o luna por asi decirlo dice "Light" "Dark" es para cambiar el color del fondo si ponen el Dark el fondo queda negro y ls letras blancas bueno no se si le haya servido.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me perternece y todo ese rollo…**

**D**olor,** L**a** R**ecién** Ll**egada

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Aquella joven de cabellos anaranjados como siempre se ubicaba en su asiento de su escuela prestando atención a las clases ya que era la mas inteligente de su salón pero ella se encontraba muy sola a la hora del timbre cada quien buscaba a su amiga para intercambiar palabras, siempre observaba a la gente de su alrededor pero no les importaba preferiría seguir sin nadie a su lado a si que tomo su almuerzo y se fue a la terraza ya que era su lugar preferido sin a nadie a quien mirar a su alrededor lo que mas quería era el cielo que podía admirar con libertad, comiéndose su almuerzo sin preocupación de alguna cosa hasta que tocaron el timbre para regresar a los salones para retornar las clases, la joven de cabellos anaranjados tomo sus cosas y bajo por las escaleras para regresar a las clases.

-Como siempre ningún para si misma.

Ya había regresado a tomar asiento pero el profesor les estaba comunicando sobres los exámenes que estaban muy pésimos y el apunto a la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-La joven Takamachi, es la única quien se esfuerza por su futuro... muy inspirado-. De que por lo menos tengan consideración de ser como ella.

Todos lo del salón las están mirando con unas caras de euforia, de cómo si ella tuviera la culpa de esas calificaciones, la joven de cabellos anaranjados no les presto atención ninguno de ellos para que gastarse la dedicación de ser halagada por un profesor, pero este dejo de hablar sobre mí hasta.

-Puede hacia en donde estaba la puerta.

Entro una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios caminando con mucha elegancia hacia el profesor.

-Me llamo Fate Testarossa sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ella se va integrar con nosotros por favor sean muy buenos con ella, mira ahí hay un lugar ve junto con la señorita apunto el asiento para Fate.

-Si.ó la joven rubia.

Fate se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su asiento junto a la joven de cabellos anaranjados, le había sonreído, pero Takamachi no le presto atención la ignoro por completo.

-Que le pasara a esta joven? miraba y mientras murmuraba para sí.

Mientras que Takamachi solamente anotaba sus apuntes sobre lo que les dictaba el profesor sin gastar tiempo en mirar a la recién llegada. Sin embargo la joven de cabellos rubios estuvo toda la clase mirando a la joven de cabellos anaranjados tratando de descifrar que si le molestaba algo en ella.

-Su mirada refleja dolor…-.Añadió para si misma.

La joven Takamachi logro oír lo que pronuncio recientemente la joven rubia.

-No lo entenderás… dijo a Fate sin voltear a verla siguiendo con sus apuntes.

-Es todo por hoy nos veremos mañana cuíía dado por terminar las clases por hoy, retirándose con sus pertenencias del salón.

-Creo, que hubo un cambio… murmuro para sí misma fingiéndose una sonrisa, mientras se guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Mientras que la chica nueva se vio rodeada por algunos jóvenes haciéndole una especie de circulo y preguntadoles de donde venia, eso siempre lo hacían y no me preocupaba de nada, así que me retire del salón marchándome a mi casa mi único de refugio en donde me puedo desahogar de tratar de ser la de antes la niña sonriente y optimista, pero no puedo en donde mis recuerdos del mi niñez son muy crueles conmigo y no puedo sacar afuera de mi mente sin embargo esa joven Fate, pudo reconocer en mi el dolor que tengo muy profundo de mi, estuve caminando ya me ubicaba afueras del colegio hasta que escuche una voz muy dulce que pareciera como si estuviera temblando en el mismo lugar que me detuve.

-Espera! acercaba la joven de cabellos rubios, hacia la otra joven de cabellos puedo ir contigo? fijamente a la joven Takamachi.

Aun sigo temblando de que será de emoción tal vez o será de que ella pudo ver lo que los demás no pueden notar no puedo moverme, tengo que tranquilizarme.

-¿Estas bien? a la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

Porque me abrazo si no la conozco es una recién llegada de la escuela quien llamo la atención de todos, pero ya no seguía temblando me estaba tranquilizando me sentí tan bien en ese momento, creo que necesitaba eso que alguien me abrazara.

-Gracias… susurro a la joven de cabellos la única que lo tono de voz iba bajando cada vez.

-No tienes que darme las añadió en su oído de la joven de cabellos me respondiste a lo que dije.

No estaría mal la compañía de ella además nunca me sentí tan viva o confortable con alguien.

-Si, puedes acompañ contesto algo nerviosa.

-No estas acostumbrada a estar con alguien no es así? de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien de la escuela, creo que perdí la cuenta.

-Ya veo, yo igual... el cielo al decir esas palabras hacia la joven de cabellos eres la primera a quien hablo durante mucho rostro de la joven rubia lucia con su expresión sonriente.

Este es un cambio radicalmente esto es fuera de lo normal, ella habrá pasado algo similar a mí estoy muy sorprendida que me quede mirándola fijamente.

-Que te pasa… volteo y miro a la joven de cabellos algo en mi que se miraba por todas partes de si misma para notar que era lo raro.

-Porque me dices estas cosas a mí? el horizonte y decidió soy una completa extrañ palabras se oyeron vacías.

-Porque eres la única quien lo comprende, sabes a lo que me rostro se entristeció por lo que la joven Takamachi lo percibió.

Me sentí tan mal ver su tristeza en su rostro que era perfecto a su sonrisa, no me gustaba verla de ese modo.

-Sabes… acerco la joven Takamachi hacia la rubia y la la primera vez que encuentro una persona muy similar a mi pero tú eres diferente a los demás, no quiero verte más de ese modo por favor… abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Para mí es el único modo de poder ocultarlo y pensar que soy feliz por así decirlo lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo me he cambiado de escuela durante mucho tiempo con tan solo de hallar a una persona como yo, pero… por un rato, y se separo del abrazo que le dio la joven de cabellos anaranjados y la miro fin te encontré, creo que sin duda me quedare por un buen tiempo en este mano se toco el pecho al decir esas palabras y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-Fate-Chan, yo pensé… joven rubia la interrumpió.

-Que ninguna persona sería… tristemente.

-Como ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé, siempre me he dicho eso durante mucho tiempo, es por eso quiero que seamos rubia miro fijamente a los ojos zafiros de la joven Takamachi.

Que seamos amigas, alguien que por fin he encontrado un cambio y es Fate su sonrisa es una mentira para ocultarlo todo y sin embargo no me he dado cuenta de mi expresión si era sonriente o no lo era siempre estaba sola sin nadie a mi alrededor, todo era una rutina ansiaba tanto un cambio que sollozaba en mi cama cada día lo deseaba tener a alguien quien me comprendiera este sentimiento tan doloroso…Amigas.

-Fate-Chan, no creo que debiste decirlo ya lo un poco no me he presentado mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha dime Nanoha si.

sonrojo la rubia.

-Si, Fate-Chan.

-¿Almuerza remos juntas en la escuela, mañana? algo nerviosa por que le respondiera la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Te gusta el cielo? hacia arriba.

-Si, me encanta de hecho lo he admirado desde que estado sola algo confusa por la pregunta.

-Entonces, no habrá problemas mañana Fate-Chan. miro fijamente hacia los ojos rubí de la una cosa… interrumpió Fate.

-Que, dedico una sonrisa.

-En donde… sonrojo por la sonrisa de la joven rubia-.¿Vives?

Ya habían llegado en la calle en donde vivía Nanoha y la joven Fate le señalo la calle misma pero ella vivía 3 casas más adelante que las de Nanoha por la cual la joven de cabellos anaranjados se sorprendió.

-Parece que es mucho la coincidencia de hoy habernos conocido no lo crees…Pero me alegra haberte conocido, Fate-Chan. algo avergonzada de sus palabras hacia la rubia.

-Yo igual Nanoha, entonces mañana nos unos pasos delante de ella haciéndole un ademán de adiós hacia la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-Espera… acerco a ñana puedo irte a buscar a tu casa para irnos rostro volteo aun lado para no mirar a la rubia.

-Si… mano toco el mentón de la joven Nanoha para que viera su Nanoha te estaré esperando, bueno nos separo de la joven de cabellos anaranjados y se fue a su casa.

La joven Takamachi se quedo por unos instantes en el lugar en la cual se despidieron Fate y ella, su mano se toco el mentón y se sonrojo.

Que cálida es Fate-Chan, me alegra haberte conocido me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa, entre salude a todos como siempre y fui a mi cuarto para pensar en el día de hoy, saque mi mp4 de mi cajón y empecé a escuchar música…Fate…Aun si te hubiera evitado tu me comprendiste ahora quiero yo comprenderte a ti.

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled…

No se porque pero me siento feliz, ya quiero que sea mañana estuve abrazando mi almohada, me pregunto si ella estará lo mismo que yo que cosas digo no lo creo, Fate-Chan nunca pensé que también cargas con este dolor dentro de ti recuerdo claramente tus palabras:

"Para mí es el único modo de poder ocultarlo y pensar que soy feliz por así decirlo."

Pero de alguna forma quiero intentarlo tratar de sonreír no de ese modo de fingir como me lo dijo Fate-Chan, quiero sonreír junto a ella…

Mientras tanto en la casa de la joven rubia Fate Testarossa.

**Fate Testarossa H. POV**

-Hola, mamá ya muy cortes

-Hola, Fate como te fue esta vez nos quedamos o tenemos que irnos otra algo cansada.

-Esta vez muy feliz.

-¡No! su mamá muy verdad Fate, no es una broma algo confundida.

-De ó quedaremos por un buen tiempo en este lugar mamá-.Y le dio una sonrisa.

-Que bueno Fate me alegra por ti que la hayas encontrado, me la presentarás no es así miro algo pícara y sonriente.

-Si…-Se sonrojo la joven voy a mi cuarto a dormir estoy muy .

-Esta sonrío.

Nanoha, que lindo nombre por fin la he encontrado estoy feliz pregunto si ella también lo estará todo lo que deseaba era esto aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo pero igual no importa eso y mañana comeremos juntas y me pregunto a que se refirió con lo que me dijo.

"¿Te gusta el cielo?"

¿Me llevara al cielo? No, no como puedo decir eso olvidemos eso…Pero es muy linda aunque ella se sonrojo cuando puse mi mano en su mentón para que me mirara me pregunto si ella deseo lo mismo que nos encontráramos…estoy algo cansada pero no quiero dormir estoy tan ansiosa de que sea mañana creo que daré un paseo por los cielos con Bardiche.

-Yes, el dispositivo en forma triangulada que tenia la joven rubia en su mano.

-A pasado mucho tiempo no es así estaba transformando su ropa por una capa negra y su ropa cambio también en negro con cinturones alrededor de ella de color rojos.

Bueno abriré la ventana hacia tiempo que no volaba se siente tan bien, que mala suerte que soy la única que porta magia, ¿y si voy a verla se sorprenderá o no? Pero vivimos tan cerca, no lo se si hacerlo es muy pronto creo que me quedare aquí un rato mirando el hermoso cielo de noche me gusta mas que de día…

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

No puedo dormir quiero que sea mañana ver a Fate-Chan sentir de nuevo su mano muy calida, ella habrá notado el sonrojo que me hizo? Pero Fate me dedico una sonrisa no era falsa como me lo dijo se veía viva pero yo no puedo sonreír aun lo he perdido, no pensare más en eso otra vez creo que iré a entrenar mi puntería con Raging Heart.

-Vamos Raging su dispositivo que era un circulo completamente rojo respondió.

-Yes, My Master, Stand By Ready Set se transformo completamente su traje por uno blanco su falda blanca le llegaba a las rodillas, tenia una especies de muñequera grandes de color azul y en su cintura le bordeaba como un cinturón pero incompleto de color negro y su moño que se hacia en su derecha se hicieron dos listones uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda.

Bueno abriré la ventana, todos estarán pensando de que estoy dormida y no es así, el cielo es lo que me encanta pero de día no me llama mucho la atención la prefiero de noche.

-Flier el dispositivo de Nanoha provocando que les brotara unas alas alrededor de sus pies.

-Por fin hacia tiempo que no practicaba no es así Raging su dispositivo.

-Yes, My respondió.

Ahora tengo que buscar un lugar… un lugar, donde puede ser, no se me ocurre en donde practicar, veamos si en el parque pero si lo hago mal quedaría destruido…de igual modo lo intentare ojala que no se encuentre nadie o sino tendré problemas no practicaba debido a esos exámenes me agotan tanto, me gustaría que fueran uno por año a si no estudiaría tanto de pronto se paso por mi mente la casa de Fate-Chan, vivía en 3 casa mas adelante y si…la… voy…a…ver…Estará despierta? Estoy a una casa para llegar. Pero algo en mí me dice que tengo que verla en este instante me parece tan extraño, no le haré caso a mis emociones desde que la conocí estoy totalmente desequilibrada me di la vuelta y me fui del lugar prefiero entrenar iré al parque rápidamente.

-Flash Raging Heart.

Bien porque no quiero perder tanto tiempo en tonterías mías…

**Fate Testarossa H. POV**

Sin duda alguna este lugar es tan hermoso como me gustaría mostrárselo aNanoha es una deprimió por un ya no tengo para que deprimirme no lo haré más porque siempre estará Nanoha a mi lado y yo a ella para consolarnos sobre este sentimiento que es un ardor que recorre dentro de mí ya no quiero recordarlo más ya estoy comenzando otra vez a temblar, cálmate Fate tranquilízate piensa en Nanoha enfócate en eso olvídate de eso…Nanoha ahora me harías tú el favor de devolverme el abrazo en este una risa entre tonterías digo no va aparecer de la nada para dirigirse aquí en medio del océano a menos a un dispositivo similar al mío, es imposible que estoy a un lado y otro hasta que vio un destello de luz rosa muy a lo lejos-.¿Uh?¿ Que será eso otro mago? En esta cuidad tan pacifica, no quiero luchar y además no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo porque hacia tiempo que no uso a Bardiche ojala que no sea un enemigo me acercare con cuidado para ver de quien se tratara de esta vez.

-Sonic el dispositivo de Fate.

Vamos a ver esa luz rosa ya cada vez estamos más velozmente en donde estaba esa luz rosa en el ahora debo tener cuidado de que no me vea me esconderé escondió -Pe-Pero si se trata de otra maga como no pudo ver el rostro de la duda debe mejorar esa punterí una sonrisa entre lo que veo no se trata de un sintió cara sin duda es ella Na-Na-Nanoha, es una maga al igual que yo no puedo creerlo y anteriormente diciéndome que no tenía un dispositivo inteligente que tonta fui, que esta diciendo Nanoha.

-Mou, debo seguir joven de cabellos anaranjados estaba haciendo pucheros.

Nanoha… pasmada viendo el puchero que manifestaba en su rostro.-Te ves tan linda haciendo ese una sonrisa para sí tal si le lanzo un ataque sorpresivo aunque lo intentare después de todo también debo practicar, aquí vamos tres esferas amarillas tamaño de una pelota de tenis dirigido hacia Nanoha.

-¡My Master! advirtió

-¿Que pasa? aun lado para ver y vio las esferas amarillas que se dirigían tras ella.

el dispositivo de la joven de ojos zafiros.

Los esquivo con facilidad entonces soy yo la quedo mejorar es una lastima veré si me queda tiempo para poder practicar a su la cabeza.

-¡Quien esta ahí responda! su dispositivo en cualquier dirección.

Creo que debo salir antes de que cometa una tontería aunque debo admitirlo estoy muy nerviosa de estar de frente en frente con Nanoha bueno es ahora o me arrepentiré.

Fate lentamente para que la joven de cabellos anaranjados lo percibiera.

-Esa dio un escalofrío que lo note fá-Chan. estática hasta que salí de mi escondite.

-Ho-Hola de hice un ademán con mi podía a un mucho mejor que yo, además hacia tiempo que no usaba a Bardiche por aquel voz iba bajando cada vez más otra vez comencé a temblar no pude moverme en ese momento de nuevo lo recordé.

-¡Fate-Chan!ó rápidamente hacia a mí y me abrazo.

Aunque no pensé que de nuevo volvería apoderarse de mí otra vez ese doloroso recuerdo, debo decir que en este momento me siento tan bien es como si todo estuviera mas lento estando abrazada por Nanoha lo que en denante pedí su abrazo pero estaba yo sola en ese instante, ahora estoy junto a ella… deje de temblar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No tendrás frío? preguntaba rápidamente.

-Si, estoy contigo estaré susurre en el oído muy despacio como si mi voz fuera el mismísimo viento.

Me abrazo un poco más fuerte pero sin hacerme daño.

-Fate-Chan... separo del abrazo que me dio-.Y por que estas aquí, que te condujo hacia a mí esta hablaba suavemente con su voz sin ese dolor, eso me va gustando.

-Es que yo estaba por medio del océano estaba viendo el cielo y pensé en ti cuando me dijiste que si me gustaba el cielo y de poder llevarte conmigo… puse que hable más de la cuenta rostro estaba muy sonrojado y le estaba haciendo con mis manos aun lado a otro.

-No hablaste demás el cielo con un brillo en sus ojos, que me gustaba tanto esa expresión de pensé que me encontrarás practicando…Yo también estaba pensando en ti volteo para verme, cosa que me sorprendió lo que me dijo.

-Creo que ambas pensamos lo mismo, sonreí.

-Que tal si…

-Volamos al mismo tiempo cosa que ambas se rieron un poco.

en el aire extendiéndole mi mano a ojos tenían ese brillo especial otra vez cosa que me sonroje.

Tome la mano de Nanoha y no la solté porque me sentía muy cómoda y segura de todo, parece que ella, no esta incomoda pareció agradarle la idea.

-Fate-Chan a donde me algo curiosa.

-Ya lo veras, te sorprenderás este va a ser un lugar secreto para nosotras guiñe el ojo a Nanoha.

**Este es el fin de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado les dejare un Extra:**

**Se encuentran nuestros dos personajes favoritas Nanoha y Fate juntas sentadas en un sillón de un estudio haciéndose las preguntas sobre el capitulo que ya leyeron.**

-Nee, nee, Fate-Chan como lo hiciste para alcanzarme tan rápido si todos estaban haciéndote preguntas de donde venias y llamaste mucho la atención los del salón cuando te presentaste ante todos quedaron en bobados contigo pero yo no éndole muy segura de sí misma.

-Bueno, Nanoha para alcanzarte se me hizo tan fácil siempre me sucedía esto tengo un muñeco parlante idéntico de mí misma que habla por mi lo sustituí porque me tenían mareada me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta pensativa por un instante.

-Hiciste todo a tu alcance con tal de acercarte a mi no es así? Y dime aun tienes ese muñeco contigo para verlo? muy curiosa con lo del muñeco.

-Mmm... no lo se déjame ver si lo tengo… lo buscaba detrás del sillón del que no es el mismo que deje en la escuela Nanoha te lo muestro igual?.

-Por supuesto, Fate-Chan con tal que me lo la joven muy animada.

-Pues… saco y era igual a ella con todo el lujo de detalle.

-Soy Fate Testarossa la más linda.-Repetía una y otra vez eso el muñeco parlante de la joven rubia.

-Te lo dije no es el mismo que había dejado en la desanimo un poco Fate.

-Lo que dice el muñeco parlante de ti es verdad, cuando te habías presentado en el salón, eres muy linda sonrojo y se toco ambas manos su rostro.

-Pero si me dijiste que no te llame la atención pero tú a mi sí, Nanoha no quiero jamás separarme de estaba mirando fijamente estando a un centímetro de tocarse sus rostros.

muy sonrojada en todo su este extra no, en el capitulo siguiente hablaremos de esto.

-Si, pero no seas tan dura puso muy seria con la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-Nee, Fate-Chan a donde me llevaras no puedo dejar de pensar en que lugar me separaron de acercamiento, estaba muy animada.

-Ya te lo dije es un secreto su dedo índice en el labio de la joven.

-Mou, que mala eres hacia pucheros tratando de convencer a la respuesta de Fate.

-Te lo diré si me das un beso en este instante.-Le había quitado su dedo en los labios de Nanoha.

-Eres tramposa Fate-Chan prefiero no darte nada mejor prefiero quedarme con mi curiosidad.-Le dio una indiferencia a Fate.

-Nanoha no te enojes si? te lo diré cuando términos de conversar te lo susurrare en el oído si pero no te enojes conmigo si? suplicaba con sus manos hacia Nanoha para convencerla.

-Mmm…ya no me convences olví acerco a la joven rubia para susurrarle en el oíéteme que tu me besaras en el próximo capitulo no me importa a donde me lleves, si es contigo todo es maravilloso para mí.

-Oye Nanoha la canción que estabas escuchando en tu MP4 que canción era, es tu artista favorito? con curiosidad.

-La canción que estaba escuchando se llama "Everybody Fool" de Evanescence me gusta mucho escucharla cuando me encuentro invadida por mis pensamientos, espero que tú la escuches conmigo sonrío.

-Lo haremos cuando sea el momento perfecto para a Nanoha con un brillo especial, en sus ojos rubís.

-Ya me imagino en que momento será.-empezó a reírse sola por un rato.

-En el próximo capitulo lo veo muy difícil de que yo te besé es decisión del autor de este capitulo, mmm… ustedes que opinan pero dejando eso de lado, Nanoha tú realmente querías entrar a verme si o no? con mucha duda en ese instante.

-Mmm…esto rostro quedo muy sonrojado que le cubría todo su cara.

-Nanoha, ¿que ibas a hacerme?

-Hacerte… a un lado para que Fate no la viera.

-Algo me dice que no es así dímelo anda no seas mala conmigo sabes que será entre las dos.-Estaba muy animada por saberlo.

-Fate-Chan yo quería hacerte muchas cosas en ese instante y ahora tambiéó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-Cosas mmm…ó otra como que… pensativa por unos si ya se me ibas a besar primero, no es así?-Ya que Fate es muy inocente contra este tema, Nanoha tenia esos pensamientos pervertidos hacia ella.

-Yo quiero hacerle a Fate-Chan…-Paso algunas ideas pervertidas a su mente, en la cual se puso muy roja de toda esa emoción hasta que se desmayo.

-¡Nanoha!, ¡Nanoha! ¿Estas bien?, tanto deseaba besarme en ese momento?¿ tendrá fiebre? toco su frente y después paso a la suya.-Será mejor que la lleve a su casa, nos veremos después lamento que todo haya terminado así.


	2. Sueño O Realidad

**S**ueño O **R**ealidad

**Fate Testarossa H. POV.**

en el aire extendiéndole mi mano a ojos tenían ese brillo especial otra vez cosa que me sonroje.

Tome la mano de Nanoha y no la solté porque me sentía muy cómoda y segura de todo, parece que ella, no esta incomoda pareció agradarle la idea.

-Fate-Chan a donde me algo curiosa.

-Ya lo veras, te sorprenderás este va a ser un lugar secreto para nosotras ¿si? guiñe el ojo a Nanoha.

Las dos nos fuimos del parque, ese era el lugar en donde estaba practicando Nanoha, en sus disparos aunque debo admitir que cada vez que lo intentaba de nuevo, ella iba mejorando constantemente. Me pregunto si ella me enseñaríío para sí cosas digo aunque si se lo menciono pasaríamos más tiempo juntas.

-¿Fate-Chan, de que sonríes? preguntaba algo confusa por mi sonrisa.

-Son solos cosas mías, no hay de que contesté algo nerviosa.

-Oye, miró fijamente.

-Si, devolví la mirada.

-¿Cuánto falta?ía ya estar un poco aburrida.

-Falta poco, de que cierres tus ojos desde mirándola seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que cierres mis ojos? pregunto alterándose un poco.

**Nanoha Takamachi POV.**

Fate, detuvo el vuelo en donde me quería llevar y me pidió seriamente que cerrara mis ojos acaso ¿ella me besara? estoy un poco sorprendida de lo que dijo pero no hare caso de que me va besar aquí.

-Pero…é pensativa por un me harás nada malo ¿cierto?é detalladamente su expresión.

-No, no hare nada malo contigo y tampoco no me lo permitirí mirada reflejo seguridad, ante sus palabras.

-Esta bien-.Y desde ahora cerré mis ojos.

-Bien, pero no lo habrás hasta que yo te diga ¿sí?.

-Si, Fate-Chan.

No podía ver absolutamente nada, todavía pienso en que me besara y no fue así, sentí que Fate me tomo con firmeza mi mano, y la brisa que recorría alredor de mi me sentía muy libre de lo que quería hacer en este instante.

**Fate Testarossa H. POV.**

Pareciera que Nanoha lo estuviera disfrutando mucho.-Voltee para ver su esa sonrisa tan indescriptible vale demasiado que esos recuerdos en la cual me hace perder el control de mí misma, bueno olvidémonos de la cabeza de un lado a otro para que importa ahora es que la encontraste y ella también estaba esperando por este día. dije a mi misma y Nanoha escucho lo que había dicho.

-Que sucede hizo un gesto con su ceja.

-Etto, Nanoha es que como esta nublado se me dificulta lo que quiero que veas pero aun no habrás los ojos hasta que… interrumpió Nanoha.

-Los habrás, si lo que tú me digas lo dedico una sonrisa y se ruborizo un poco.

-Bueno, creo que a esta velocidad vamos a llegar al amanecer, voy a acelerarme un poco vamos Bardiche.

-Yes, Sir Sonic respondió.

-Ahora, vamos más rápido Nanoha.-Voltee para verla como estaba su expresión, y le di un apretón muy fuerte.

escuche media cansada de su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha? pregunte media dudosa.

-Me esta dando mucho, su…ño, perdó sonrío.

-Bueno, si es así detuvimos un por aquí, jale hacia mi y la tome de las piernas y alredor de su espalda llevándomela en contra mía como si estuviera llevando un írmate de mi, me dedico una sonrisa.

-Pero, Fate-Chan ¿era necesario esto? avergonzó un poco, y se ruborizo.

-Si, era muy necesario, ya falta muy poco asegúrate de que no te duermas ¿si?.

La brisa que recorría en nosotras era muy fría además ya estábamos traspasando las nubes y por eso necesitaba que las dos estuviéramos de esta forma, había demasiadas nubes pero sin duda lo lograre en seguida para que vea lo que realmente siempre miraba era la…-Nos detuvimos.-

-¿Paso algo Fate-Chan? pregunto algo desconcertada.

-La luna, puedes mire hasta que abriera sus hermosos ojos del precioso mar.

-¿Segura, Fate-Chan? algo dudosa de hacerlo.

-Completamente, voz sonó algo seria.

-Bien-.Y empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Ese momento en que los rayos de la luna reflejaban en los ojos de Nanoha era tan hermoso que me quede embobada al ver sus ojos por unos instantes hasta que ella me interrumpió el momento.

-¿Sucede algo? mirándome fijamente en mí.

-No, no es hacia la luna algo avergonzada.

-Si, tú lo vio algo molesta.

-Quiero que lo veas junto algo triste por mirarla.

-Fate-Chan, debo decirte de que a esta distancia se ve tan hermosa la luna, sabes yo también la he estado observando durante todo este tiempo ya que me hacia olvidar por unos momentos ese recuerdo que me atormenta desde añ entristeció al igual que yo.

-Yo, también para ver su expresió por eso que quise llevarte conmigo para que la miraras junto a mí, tenía el presentimiento de tú también hacías lo para mirar la luna.

Y quedamos por un silencio que parecía enorme sin nada menos que las dos observamos la luna era tan esplendida sin interrupciones de nadie, pero aquí hacia mucho frío no me importaba ya que estábamos juntas en todo y trataríamos de superar este dolor tratar de olvidarlo completamente ya estoy pensando demasiadas cosas otra vez y estando con ella hoy no me lo permitiré esta vez es un momento muy sagrado que nunca lo olvidare lo tendré muy presente cada detalle de Nanoha es una cosa invaluable, de pronto escuche su voz que me llamaba.-Voltee para mirarla-.

-…Fate-Chan… había quedado dormida.

-Temiera a que sucediera é.

-…Tengo frío cúbreme… dormida conmigo.

-Pareces todo una niña diciéndome eso, te cubriré con mi capa por estos estaba poniendo la capa a Nanoha cuidadosamente para que ella no se despertara.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, Bardiche.

-Yes Sir, Flash ó mi dispositivo.

Y me fui directamente en las nubes volando dirigiéndome hacia abajo a una gran velocidad para que traspasara rápido ya que en esa altura hacia un frío enorme y se podría decir que seré yo la mas afectada podría tener un resfriado, pero si lo obtengo pasare unos eternos días en la cama sin poder estar con Nanoha en la escuela ella se sentiría sola otra vez, ya acabe de estar a esa gran altura ahora la llevare a su casa, ojala que ella tenga una ventana en su habitación o si no se descubrirá que ella no permaneció la noche en su casa por otra parte mi madre Lindy sabe que algunas veces salgo a dar un paseo o cosas así por el estilo, bueno creo que esta es la casa de Nanoha me parece como si esto lo hubiéramos hecho siempre sin embargo fue la primera vez, mire hacia su ventana y pensé que la tenga abierta-.Y así fue, que hacia su ventana con mucha precaución y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ya habíamos entrado las dos me dirigí en donde estaba su cama le abrí las frazadas y la recosté con cuidado luego la tape, me quede unos minutos viéndola antes de irme a mi habitación también a acostarme de pronto me acorde mi capa eso será muy difícil de quitárselo, metí mi mano debajo de las frazadas la había encontrado enseguida por mi tacto su calidad era tan suave la hale lentamente pero oí de nuevo su voz profundamente dormida.

-…Déjala conmigo si? Mañana te lo devuelvo… hablo dormida otra vez.

-Parecieras como si supieras todo lo que estoy haciendo, bueno no hay de acerque hacia su oído y le Susurre aquellas palabras mencionadas, una respuesta fue un leve sonrojo de su parte.

Me separe del oído de Nanoha y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, de pronto mi cuerpo se dirigió en donde estaba sus labios hasta que hice contactos con los de ellas eran tan suaves y su sabor a miel era tan perfecto, aunque fue un poco torpe al besarla me separe de ella y mi expresión quedo completamente roja, mejor me iré de su habitación antes de que se de cuenta, había salido de nuevo por la ventana la deje abierta porque si la hubiera cerrado en este estado hubiera hecho mucho ruido desde ese momento ya salí con mucho cuidado de su ventana sin hacer ni el mas remoto ruido había volado muy cansada en donde estaba mi ventana también abierta como el de Nanoha, entre con mucho cuidado a mi habitación y desactive mi transformación y me tire hacia mi cama.

-¿Por qué la besé? ¿Y si ella estaba despierta?¿Habré hecho mal hacer eso? Ojala que no se haya dado cuenta, no se si fue un error al besarla.

Y estuve durante un largo rato antes de dormir pensando ese momento, Nanoha… Yo lo…

**Nanoha Takamachi POV.**

En ese momento en que Fate-Chan y yo, estábamos mirando la luna juntas mientras que mis ojos no podía creerlo estando al lado suyo tan cerca en vez de ver la luna en ese ultimo instante de quedarme dormida y la estuve observando detalladamente sus facciones de su rostro aunque, en ese momento estuvo muy triste por nuestro recuerdo del pasado que quiero olvidar pero en ese sueño de esta noche no fue ningún sueño como los anteriores, mi sueño se trataba de que yo estaba a una enorme distancia entre Fate y yo sumergidas por una oscuridad que apenas la podía diferenciar, no podía ir a ella ni Fate-Chan a mi lo único que pude presenciar fue una mariposa en el cual se iba en el lado en que estaba Fate se le había parado en su muñeca por un instante hasta que vino hacía a mi y también hizo lo mismo, se paro en mi muñeca pero después se había desvanecido dejándome un mensaje en mi mano en la cual mencionaba

**Si el tiempo no basta para comprenderse **

**La una a la otra renacerá otra vez**

**Hasta que entiendan su dolor**

**La decisión tuya es la equivaldrá**

**Para el equilibrio de ambas…**

Y eso era lo que me dejo escrito la mariposa la cual voló a lo mas alto y desapareció haciéndose cenizas, después volví a mirar si estaba Fate más allá pero no la vi, me sorprendí por un hilo de sangre que estaba en el piso en mi lugar y también en el lado que se suponía que debía ser Fate, de un momento a otro me invadió completamente el miedo sin ninguna explicación. La razón era porque no quiero que me traicionen de nuevo _otra vez_, ya había dado mi confianza por completo y esa persona que me traiciono por completo, lo único que quería en este instante es estar a tu lado sin embargo desconfío aun de ti Fate-Chan, aunque siento que te había conocido en mi niñez de esa época y no se porque será, de pronto en mi despertó una calidez algo que jamás logre presenciar hasta ahora. En este instante me sentí liberada de todo mal de mí misma, después presencie su presencia que estaba al frente mió esperándome a que viniera hacia ella, con una mano extendida para que yo la tomara.

-Sabes, te estaré esperá la voz de Fate que me estaba hablando claramente como un , tú me hablas más de ti te comprenderé y no te fallaré, si eso llegara a pasar…

Se había esfumado, como un simple recuerdo. Otra vez esa calidez, me invadió, ahora todo cambio estoy más tranquila es mejor así sin nada que recordar solamente quiero conciliar el sueño eso es todo es mucho pedir eso, creo que si hubiera seguido entrenando con Raising Heart estaría haciendo lo de siempre de ser por Fate-Chan, que cada vez que se acerca a mí lo cambia. Tengo tantas cosas en mi mente será mejor olvidarlo tratare de dormir ya que mañana estaré muy cansada en la escuela y otro día aburrido.

**Fate Testarossa H. POV.**

En mis sueños fue maravilloso estaba invadida por el hermoso paisaje rodeada de flores y árboles, pero no era feliz en ese momento se sentía bien hasta que la vi a ella recostada en el pasto mirando el cielo.

.

Al parecer ella logro oírlo se levanto y volteo su cara para ver la mía, me fui corriendo hacia Nanoha quería intercambiar algunas palabras, había extendido mi mano para que ella se levantara.

expresión no mostraba ningún rastro de alegría.

-Ven conmigo por un ía tomado su mano y la entrelacé con la mía.

-Que quieres de mí, porque no me lo dices ahora veía muy dolida.

-Quería decirte es que yo quiero verte con esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo, si tan solo la sacaras mas a menudo no como yo que lo inventa todo a veces no se diferenciar si mi risa y mi alegría es autentica o solamente es quedo mirándome fijamente seria hacia mi.

-Fate-Chan…Yo… pronto alguien nos interrumpió.

Se acercaba una sombra hacia nosotras dos, comencé a tener miedo ese frío que recorre en alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Esto significa que ha regresado de nuevo cuando empiezo a recordarlo todo.

-Nunca serás feliz por lo que hablaba la sombra con mucho recuerdo que perseguiré atormentándote cada día en que vivas Fate, y le haré daño a esta joven para que sientas que es perder a lo mas querido… interrumpí

-Fue ella, quien me manipulo no tenía idea de lo que había hecho ya te lo dije muchas veces, te juro que si le haces daño a Nanoha, no me importara que seas familiar mío y peleare contigo hasta terminar todo esto y si matarte es una solución tendré que hacerlo una vez por la cabeza por unos momentos.

-Yo lo haré primero que tú había susurrado la sombra.

Me desperté todo comenzó como un buen sueño hasta que me lo arruino otra vez ya no quiero que sigas con ese pasado. Acaso no sabes que yo también cargo con este peso no lo entiendes, me quede en silencio mirando como el viento entraba en mi ventana hasta que vi mi cama y me sorprendí una carta.

-Pero, cuando llegue no había nada que raro no creo que sea de é a dudar.

-Y claro que no era de í la de ella amenazándome, como siempre lo hacia.

Entonces… ella esta aquí y querrá hacerme daño a mi y a Nanoha, esta vez voy a entrenar muy duro. Ahora estoy decidida a decirle a Nanoha mi historia menos esa parte en que le di un beso o sino… mejor olvídalo Fate en que é a pensar-. Ya me acorde y advertirle lo que se vendrá ahora, será mañana cuando tenga la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

**Este es el fin de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado les dejare un Extra:**

**Se encuentran nuestros dos personajes favoritas Nanoha y Fate juntas sentadas en un sillón de un estudio haciéndose las preguntas sobre el capitulo que ya leyeron.**

-Como verán Fate-Chan, me había llevado al hospital y ahora estoy , sintiéndose aliviada.

-Menos mal Nanoha, pero ojala que yo no pesque un resfriado por ese ó dudar la joven que tuve que prestarte mi capa para mirándola por unos segundos.

-Con razón sentí esa calidez… dijo para sí misma

-¿Dijiste algo Nanoha? joven rubia miro extrañada a la de ojos zafiros.

-Esto… no nada hizo señales aun lado a otro con sus manos.

-Ya veo, bueno y ¿Porque no me dejaste llevarme mi capa? de brazos cruzados.

-Es que estaba muy calentita y es muy suavecita, además cuando me metiste a mi cama estaba muy frí algo enojada a la joven de ojos rubís.

-Menos mal que no te la quite o sino te hubieras enojado o ¿Que me hubieras hecho en ese instante?ó a acercarse a la joven de cabellos anaranjados y mirándola atentamente.

-Pues es muy fá respondió con alegrí hubieras quedado conmigo a dormir para que calientes la cama hacia mucho frío en ese instante, sino fuera por tu capa estaría completamente dio un escalofrío que le recorrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Etto… Nanoha me devolvería mi joven rubia jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-¡Jamás! sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Qué? ojos rubíes de la joven se le pusieron como platos.

-Era broma Fate-Chan, si te lo devolveré cuando nos juntemos de nuevo ¿me la regalarías? ojos zafiros comenzaron a brillar nuevamente.

-No lo se depende de tu cabeza de la rubia giro a un lado para no ver a Nanoha.

-Esta bien, como tu voz se … Fate-Chan, ¿Estas enojada conmigo ahora? Lo joven de cabellos anaranjados agacho su cabeza y su mirada estaba en el piso.

-Te acerco a la joven de ojos Zafiros y la ás fuiste tú la que comenzó sonrío a la joven de cabellos Anaranjados.

-Mou, igual lo siento añadió con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Nanoha, no es para tanto ya te he perdonado, bueno no crees que las dos tuvimos pesadillas en este capitulo al mismo miro con curiosidad a la joven de ojos mucho por ti que te haga dañ rubia comenzó a preocuparse.

-Y yo el daño que puedo hacerte a susurro a Fate.

-Si algo te hiciera ella… no me lo perdonaría jamá ojos rubíes estaba al borde de botar lagrimas.

-A pesar de todo esto Fate-Chan se que vamos a salir bien de joven de cabellos anaranjados hizo que sus dos manos pasaran por las mejillas de la rubia y llevar sus rostro de frente a frente y le sonrío.

-Si, tu lo dices creeré en ti, porque nunca desconfiare de ti hablo seriamente.

-Que y se alejaron y mantuvieron su distancia-.Y al final no sentí ó hacer pucheros.

-¿De que me hablas? rubia quedo en duda.

-De que te estoy hablando de que me besaste, acaso ya lo algo esperanzada por la respuesta.

-De eso… claro que no lo olvidaríó a ponerse necesario hablarlo mejillas poco a poco se iban tornando de color rojo.

-Pues por lo que yo veo será mejor que ó acercarse a la rubia y vio completamente su rostro ruborizado y se río levemente.

-¡Nanoha!, no lo vuelvas a asusto por ver a Nanoha reírse de ella.

-Pero si te ves muy linda Fate-Chan si lo sacaras más a una risa entre dientes.

-Tienes razón, pero no lo vuelvas hacer y tu igual si sacaras más esa sonrisa que me intimidas mi palabras fueron muy sinceras hacia la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-Fate-Chan, ya no sigas porque voy a ser yo quien se algo avergonzada por esas palabras tan halagadoras que eran solo para ella.

-Esta bien, recuerda que nos vamos a decir todo en el siguiente capitulo y no quiero que me desconfíes de mi sobre todo mirándola seriamente a la joven de ojos Zafiros.

-Si Fate-Chan, y aprovechare de que escuches conmigo la canción que me prometiste de Evanescence a y la capa por una risa entre dientes.

-A sí tienes razón se me había olvidado por sonrió.

-Tienes una mente regaño un poco.

-Solamente cuando estoy contigo me pasa miro fijamente con topándose con la de la joven de ojos zafiros.

Ambas comenzaron hablar al unísono lo siguiente:

**-Gracias por leer esta historia síganos si es que le ha gustado y agradecimiento por el review a MISHA0810 ****el siguiente capitulo será los recuerdos de Nanoha & Fate que las atormentan continuamente bueno saludos.**


End file.
